cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bjalbert
, |demonym = |formationtime = 9:57:18 |government = Capitalist |image_ruler = |rulersize = |ruler = Bjalbert |allianceflag = LegionFlag.png |alliance = The Legion |allianceseniority = 4/3/2008 |team = Purple |teamseniority = 4/3/2008 |statisticsdate = 1/17/2014 |totalpop = 33,880 |civilians = 30,000 |soldiers = 15,478 |soldiereff = 35,640 |density = 47.18 |litrate = 100 |religion = Mixed |casualties = 4,698,329 |attacking = 1,384,307 |defending = 3,314,022 |casualtyrank = 559 |currency = Dollar |infra = 1,789.94 |tech = 4,222.23 |nationstrength = 33,727.640 |rank = 2,837 |efficiency = 15.93 |landarea = 2,170.580 |environment = |envnum = |defcon = 2 |mode = war |state = |nativeresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Nation Ba Baracus is a medium sized, developing, and ancient nation at 2,119 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of BA Baracus work diligently to produce Fish and Sugar as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of BA Baracus has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. BA Baracus allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. BA Baracus believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of BA Baracus will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. History Bjalbert first joined the cyberverse in April of 2008. Soon after he joined the Legion after an invitation from his buddy Melidan. He remained quite inactive for the first few months while trying to settle into the game. It was then in the summer of 2008 where he decided he would take part in some alliance activities and work. Bjalbert excelled in the Recruitment department and to date has on record, over 400+ recruits for The Legion. An amazing achievement by any means and one to be so proud of. In February of 2009 he became the Legion's Director of Recruitment, a position which he held for a total of 11 months. During this time Bjalbert also worked as a mentor to new Legionnaires, teaching them the game, and about The Legion. After a short break and retiring from Recruitment, he moved over to the Admiralty where he got a job as a Deputy Centurion and after a lot of hard work, his worth was once again recognized and was promoted to Centurion very quickly. After another break due to unforseen circumstances in Real Life, Bjalbert stepped down. Upon his return he decided to join the Spam Corps and near the end of 2011, the Ambassador corps, where he voluntarily went to Sparta. A treaty came out of his time in Sparta and Legions government became impressed very quickly with Bjalberts skills and not to mention now being universally noticed by the government. In the summer of 2011 he decided another short break was needed, until a new Minister of Internal Affairs was needed after Tsar Rob became the Imperator. Bjalbert applied for the position and was considered the best candidate out of a long list. He was appointed immediately where hes served for over two years until he ascended to the most esteemed and honorary position in the Legion, The Imperator. In August 2013 Bjalbert became the Imperator and has since led the Legion to the field of battle in the Disorder War where the Legion has been engulfed in war for over 5 months, but has fought the good fight once again proving itself, under a more than competent leader. Tenure {| class="wikitable" style="text-align:center" |- !Name!!Start date!!End date!!Tenure |- | Imperator || August 15, 2013 || - || days |-